


Starhips to Aj'Tsmk

by WiziTheKid



Series: To Someone Beautiful Far Far Away [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), in this galaxy without an end, to someone beautiful far far away, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiziTheKid/pseuds/WiziTheKid
Summary: After the fall of the Galactic Empire, Meela Ax'l self exiled herself into the deep unknown regions on a planet soaked in force energy dubbed Sol'r. The planet's technology and curiosity is quite primitive and focuses on improvement of one's own abilities rather than exploring beyond their system's boundaries. As an outsider, she bore witness to the downfall and rise of Sol'r's ever changing society while struggling coming to terms with her exile. Reminiscing of epic space operas, her future remained uncertain as she adjusts to her home.
Series: To Someone Beautiful Far Far Away [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945156
Kudos: 1





	Starhips to Aj'Tsmk

**Author's Note:**

> Meela Ax'l, age 76. Lived in Neo-Japan for nearly 3 years.  
> Quirkless with a physiological mutation.

Meela Ax’l is a retired mechanic from the South Continent. She gained refugee status after fleeing the civil wars and rebuilt her industry outside the city limits of Musutafu. The country is renowned for their great heroes and equally ‘great’ villains from a century ago.  


She arrived a few minutes early to the meeting. Nuzzling into her maroon scarf, she stood beneath the legacy of fire and ice pillar. Gazing up and along the front of the mile long building, she was met with the Great Hero statues, each a pillar of stone supporting the museum’s canopy front entrance. These pillars were of great heroes from one century ago. These statues were of the heroes who fought in the Waves of Liberation Wars, where a young upcoming generation of heroes fought against ripples of villain syndicates.

The meeting today is mundane; improvements and updates on her original Ax’l industry project ODESSA.  
The ODESSA were a line of droids that had some resemblance to humans but each generation were programmed specifically for tasks and limitations. The programs took over factories and other industries, replacing manual human labor. ODESSA-N3 or Nate, is a nanny droid created and marketed by Ax’l industries and a part of a line called the ODESSA generation. Nate is one of the top selling products worldwide, programmed with “parental” features; capable of childcare and minor household tasks.

**Author's Note:**

> This character expands many fandoms. God, what have I done. Hopefully this will make sense one day. Maybe not. Just roll with me here. Thank you! Feel free to use whatever ideas


End file.
